<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serendipity by Jadegirly2k</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798296">Serendipity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegirly2k/pseuds/Jadegirly2k'>Jadegirly2k</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Station 19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadegirly2k/pseuds/Jadegirly2k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The men head to Europe for a once in a lifetime vacation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Serendipity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thought I’d try something slightly diff.</p><p>Also this is the 1000th s19 fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you roped me into doing this at our age Rip,”</p><p>Robert “sully” Sullivan was approaching a handsome forty-five but felt he was too old to be backpacking through Europe and going to festivals. “This is something we should have done in our twenties.” He grumbled hiking his backpack higher on to his back. He was use to carrying heavier things then this and being on his feet longer but usually at the end of the day he always got a hot shower and a warm bed to lie in. His “friend” Lucas Ripley, he thought irritably had other ideas about them celebrating their forty fifth birthdays together. He’d said a trip to Europe for the summer would be the perfect way to celebrate and he’d even managed to get them tickets to the British equivalent of Coachella called Glastonbury. His favourite group kings of Leon were playing and so were The Stones and Ed Sheeran who Rip liked. Two boys heading to Europe for fun and sightseeing. He imagined visiting the Vatican, Venice, the Eiffel Tower, the colosseum, Notre dame, brandenburg gate, aushwitz, Pisa and all the other amazing places he’d heard of that existed on the other side of the pond, so he happily agreed.  It was when they’d booked they’re $1500 flight that he decided to ask what hotel they’d be staying at and that’s when Ripley dropped the bombshell that they’d be backpacking and staying at hostels like a couple of twenty year olds!</p><p>“Cmon Sully it will be fun. We’ll get to see places like they’re meant to be seen. On the fringe. Not from a branded hotel that has nothing to do with the country. I promise we’ll have a blast.”</p><p>Clearly Rip was having some kind of midlife crisis. Feeling sorry for him, he agreed and they had seen all the wonderful sites. They’d spent a week in each country. In Germany, he’d cried when they visited  aushwitz and the fairytale, Neuschwanstein Castle.</p><p>In Rome, he’d cried at the beauty of the sisteeth chapel. He’d made Rip row the gondola in Venice and had a great optical illusion picture of him holding the leaning tower of Pisa. They’d gone to a soccer game in Barcelona and loved the enthusiasm that Europeans showed for their “football” teams. It was a lot like the enthusiasm back home for real football. They were now coming to the final days of their trip and last day in Paris and once again the city had bought tears to his eyes with its beauty. That’s probably why he was so irritable his emotions were going from exhausted to elated regularly. His body ached from the walking, sleeping on a hard bed and it was an unusually hot summer in europe apparently, so he was sweaty and sticky. Part of him wished for the sweatiness to be from putting out a burning building rather then just walking around but he knew he should be grateful for the opportunity and glad he wasn’t back working as a firefighter in Seattle.  </p><p>“I can’t believe how long this queue is.” He grumbled, taking his backpack off and settling it on the ground.</p><p>Lucas looked at him with a big grin on his face. “It’s the biggest attraction in Paris, Sully.” He leaned back slightly looking up to see how far up the Eiffel Tower he could see without getting neck ache. “We’re nearly at the front so come on. Cheer up.” After a few more minutes they reached the front. Lucas had expected to be greeted with a french accent from the teller but was pleasantly surprised When she replied with an American accent.</p><p>“Oh wow, I thought I was going to have to embarrass my self by speaking french to you,” he smiled brightly at the attractive woman in front of him.</p><p>She smiled back “I decided to travel to Europe for a change of scenery but I’m heading back soon.” Lucas felt his heart skip a beat. she had the most beautiful smile and although she was the opposite to his usual blonde Barbie type, as Sully called them, he felt mesmerised by her. Her dark brown curly hair framed her face like a halo. She had caramel skin and was wearing a sexy red lipstick that accentuated her bright smile.   It was a while before he realised she’d asked him something and he’d completely missed it. It was Sully who saved the day by answering “two tickets to the top.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re together.” She said with what seemed like disappointment.</p><p>“No no nooooo.” He said quickly looking at Sully frantically who looked back at him confused. “I mean we’re together but not <em>together together</em>.” Sully’s eyes widened as he finally understood.</p><p>“No we’re not a couple. We’re friends.”</p><p>“Platonic friends.” Lucas added and the young woman giggled. “This is my friend Sully and I’m Lucas.” He held out his hand and she shook it.</p><p>“Here’s your tickets. You can proceed to the elevator.” She handed him his tickets still smiling but he no longer wanted to go up the tower he wanted to talk to this beautiful woman. They stood smiling at each other before the moment was broken by someone shouting. “Hurry up will ya!”</p><p>He gave her one last smile and said “I hope to see you when we get back down.” As he started to walk away. She smiled again before turning to serve the next customer.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” Sully asked as the arrived at the elevator.</p><p>“What?” Lucas looked at his friend. For a minute he’d almost forgotten he was there.</p><p>“What? It was like the ground opened up and swallowed everyone except the two of you. I’ve never seen you like that before.”</p><p>Lucas chuckled. “I’ve never felt like that before. I saw her and felt like the wind had been knocked out of me.” The elevator doors opened and they walked in with a group of 20 people. As the doors closed, he glimpsed her one last time and smiled when she looked over at him. “Sully? Do you believe in love at first sight?” He asked once the doors were closed.</p><p>Sully smirked at him “I do now.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas half heartedly looked around at the amazing view. He bought a gift from the little shop for his sister Jennifer but all he really wanted to do was get back down to see….. dammit, he didn’t even get her name. He groaned berating himself. She must think he’s an idiot. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sully smirking at him still.</p><p>“You know, today’s our last day in Paris so you really shouldn’t be wasting time up here with me. As much as I love you, you’re really not my type.”</p><p>Lucas burst out laughing and gave his friend a hug and pat on the back before making his way to the down elevator.  He realised he felt nervous . He quickly checked his breath and ran his fingers through his hair to make sure nothing was sticking up. He took another deep breath as the doors opened and looked to the ticket stand and she was gone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Victoria Hughes had been working in Paris for just over 6 months. She’d decided to travel to Europe after her grandmother had passed away and settled there after landing a job selling tickets for the Eiffel Tower. She found it boring despite the beautiful scenery and variety of people that passed through every day but it at least took her mind off things. Eventually she started thinking about life back home. She’d graduated from the fire academy in New York and got a job at FDNY. She’d nearly finished her rookie year when her grandmother had a stroke and died. She’d been devastated, as her grandmother had raised her after her parents moved to Canada. They’d come back for the funeral and reading of her will and had subsequently got angry that she’d left everything to Vic.</p><p>Vic decided she needed time away and quit her job. Her captain was understanding and said he’d take her back whenever she wanted or would give her a good recommendation if she decided to go somewhere else. After four months of being in Paris she decided it was time to go back but not to New York. She decided to try the west coast and started looking for vacancies in fire departments up and down the west coast. Eventually one caught her eye. The Seattle fire department was recruiting. She sent off her resume with a covering letter explaining why she left and that it had nothing to do with the job.  A day later, she was asked to do a video interview and landed herself a job at Seattle FD.  She’d be leaving Europe in a two weeks to return to her new life in Seattle.</p><p>“Wow! Hottie at 2 o’clock.” Her friend and co-worker Angelica said as she handed tickets to her customer.</p><p>Vic looked up to see two handsome men next in line for her booth. She wondered which one her friend was referring to. The tall blonde guy or the tall black guy. Both were super cute.</p><p>“Next.” She said and they walked over.</p><p>“Oh wow, I thought I was going to have to embarrass my self by speaking french to you,” the cute blonde one said giving her a gorgeous smile. He had the most beautiful eyes. Like pools of water she wanted to swim in. She swallowed hard willing herself to talk. When he didn’t answer she blushed wondering if her voice had betrayed her and not spoken loud enough. It was when the black guy spoke instead that she realised Mr Blondy was staring almost mesmerised at her. After a bit of awkwardness where he tried to explain he and his buddy were just friends and not partners, she handed him his tickets and watched as they walked away. As her break was coming up she wouldn’t be there when he returned. She hoped he noticed what she’d done.</p><p>“He was definitely into you.” Angelica smirked as they handed over to their colleagues. Vic shrugged. What was meant to be will be, she figured. “So our last week before we head to London. Are you excited mon amie?”</p><p>Vic smiled. She was excited. She’d not managed to go to London or any other city because Europe, although beautiful was expensive. She and Angelica shared an apartment and more than half her salary went on rent and food. She could have used her inheritance but tried to forget she had it as it reminded her of her grandmother but what she’d managed to save had gotten her two weeks in England, she couldn’t wait.</p><p> </p><p>Sully knew instantly that Lucas had crashed and burned when he saw him walk out of  the elevator. He looked like his dog had died. “Sorry, man.” He said patting him on the back.</p><p>“Yea wasn’t meant to be I guess.” He looked around at the Parisian view and sighed, shoving his ticket into the side of his backpack. They had decided to keep all of their tickets as souvenirs and to create a collage of their trip when they got back home. “Plenty more fish in the sea as they say.” Robert knew his friend believed that as much as he believed playing with fire was fun.</p><p>“Well we better get going anyway. We got an hour until our train leaves.” He patted his friend on the shoulder and they walked to the elevator.</p><p>Lucas held his breath as the doors opened wondering if she’d be there. He tried not to let the disappointment get to him when he saw that someone else was working at the desk in her spot.</p><p>He had a thought and walked over to the desk. Robert watched his friend write something down and hand it to the new teller. He walked back slightly happier.</p><p>“I left my number for when she comes back.” He shrugged.”nothing more I can do really.”</p><p>They walked to Gard du nord station to get the euro star to London.</p><p> </p><p>What Lucas hadn’t noticed written on his Eiffel Tower ticket, which he’d shoved in his backpack, was a name and number.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Victoria Hughes 0587428753</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>